The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic device and a motor-driven compressor.
An on-vehicle electronic device to be mounted in a vehicle has wiring. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-245160 describes that a ferrite core to reduce electromagnetic noise to be generated in the wiring is housed in a case.
Because of being mounted in a vehicle, the on-vehicle electronic device is easily subject to vibration. Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-245160, in the construction in which a ferrite core is housed in a case, it is likely that the wiring and the ferrite core are shifted in relative position or the ferrite core is worn down.
The present inventors have found to integrate the wiring and the ferrite core by mold forming using a resin material. However, in this case, the following problem occurs.
When integrating wiring and a ferrite core by mold forming, it has been proposed, for example, to fill a flowable resin material in the mold. In this case, the ferrite core is subject to stress by the resin material shrinking with solidification of the resin material. An inverse magnetostrictive effect is thereby produced to reduce the impedance of the ferrite core. In this case, the ability to reduce electromagnetic noise by the ferrite core is reduced.